Richard (TV)
Richard é um dos personagens sobreviventes da série de TV, The Walking Dead, ele foi introduzido como membro e soldado de O Reino. Pré-Apocalipse Washington D.C. Não se sabe nada sobre a vida de Richard antes do surto, a não ser que presumivelmente residisse em algum lugar perto da maior área de Washington DC. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento após o surto, Richard de alguma forma entrou em contato com Ezekiel e posteriormente se juntou ao seu grupo, onde juntos ele ajudou seu líder a estabelecer um estabelecimento pacífico chamado O Reino, onde provou ser um membro proeminente da comunidade e no processo ele tornou-se um dos aliados mais próximos e confiáveis de Ezekiel. 7ª Temporada "The Well" Richard é visto pela primeira vez, participando da caça de porcos selvagens com Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Dianne, Alvaro e Jerry. Depois que os porcos são empilhados em uma garagem, ele permite que os porcos se alimentem de um andador amarrado em uma sala, afirmando que ele quer suas barrigas cheias de porcaria para os salvadores. Depois de Dianne carregar o caminhão com os porcos capturados, Richard dirige separadamente do grupo de volta ao Reino. Mais tarde, ele está presente no intercâmbio com os Salvadores e entra em uma briga com um jovem Salvador. Ele consegue evitar o golpe inicial de Jared e dá socos no rosto dele em troca, levando todos a levantar suas armas. Quando Ezekiel tenta difundir a situação, Jared derruba Richard no chão e dá socos nele várias vezes antes de ser ordenado parar pelo líder da equipe de Salvadores. Enquanto os Salvadores se afastam, Gavin informa ao grupo do Reino que Richard será o primeiro a ser morto se a próxima semana de produção for muito pouca. Richard ensangüentado olha e zomba dos Salvadores enquanto se afastam. "Rock in the Road" Com a chegada de Rick Grimes e seu grupo no lado de fora do Reino, Richard com outro guarda os recepcionam e escolta todos diretamente para o Reino. Rick em uma tentativa de convencer o líder do Reino à combate os Salvadores, Richard fica interessado na proposta, que foi rejeitada por Ezekiel. Durante a saída do grupo de Rick do Reino, Richard explica seu interesse em ir para a guerra e disse que os bandidos estão cobrando muitas oferendas ultimamente. "New Best Friends" Após uma semana, Richard fez parte de um grupo para a entrega de suprimentos para os Salvadores, e no encontro, ele teve um confronto com o mesmo salvador da semana passada, onde o líder do grupo de salvadores, ameaçou matar Richard se ele tiver outro problema com o seu grupo. Ao voltar para o Reino, Richard recorreu a Daryl Dixon em uma missão para atacar os salvadores e quando o homem revelou querer colocar uma mulher como isca para fazer Ezekiel lutar contra os bandidos, Daryl exigiu saber quem era a isca, fazendo com que o guarda do reino ele revelasse que era Carol. Dito isto, Richard e seu parceiro tiveram um breve conflito que veio a uma ameaça por Daryl, que o proibiu de se aproximar de Carol senão iria matá-lo. "Bury Me Here" Em seu caminho para entregar ofertas para os Salvadores em outro dia, Richard ajudou seus colegas a remover os obstáculos que foram colocados no caminho. Tendo tido outro confronto com o mesmo salvador novo, Richard foi condenado à morte por Gavin, que permitiu que Jared matasse seu oponente, mas, no entanto, o bandido atirou no jovem Benjamin, deixando Richard completamente em choque. Após Morgan confrontar Richad depois de ter sido o culpado da morte de Benjamin, o homem revelou que ele foi o único que colocou os carrinhos de compras no meio da estrada e escondido o melão para que fosse morto, acreditando que isso faria Ezekiel entrar em guerra contra os Salvadores. Ele contou a Morgan sua história antes do apocalipse e como ele tinha perdido sua esposa e filha durante o surto. Finalmente, Richard se propôs a ser o orientador das tropas do Reino para luta contra Salvadores depois do que aconteceu com Benjamin. Durante a entrega da último melão que faltava, Richard foi inesperadamente atacado por um Morgan, que estrangulou o homem até a morte, para o espanto de todos os presentes. Depois de explicar suas razões para o assassinato, o corpo de Richard foi enterrado no túmulo que ele tinha feito antes. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Richard matou: *Benjamin (Indiretamente causada) *Vários zumbis. Morte Morto por *Morgan Jones Depois que Morgan descobriu que foi culpa de Richard pelo sumiço de 1 melão que resultou na morte de Benjamin, ele começa a mostrar sinais de seus distúrbios anteriores. Durante a última entrega para os Salvadores, Morgan bateu em Richard na parte de trás da cabeça com o bastão do falecido Benjamin. Depois, ele começou a estrangular Richard enquanto também batia a cabeça dele no asfalto. Enquanto Ezekiel e os soldados do Reino tentam intervir, Gavin grita: "Deixe-os em paz!". Após o assassinato, Morgan puxa uma faca e esfaqueou Richard no cérebro para impedi-lo de reanimar e mais tarde enterra seu corpo na cova que Richard cavou para si mesmo. Apaições Curiosidaes *O nome de teste para este personagem usava o nome de Rogers. Categoria: Membros de O Reino Categoria:Membro de O Reino Categoria:Morto